A Rewritten Life
by StarstoneToxicDesire
Summary: What if Yuuri had slapped Gwendal instead? How would this affect the new Maou's relationship with his General? How would an engagement to Gwendal affect Yuuri's relationship with his other subordinates? Rating may change.
1. Engaged to an Idiot

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm simply bored and was re-watching KKM. Since Gwendal is my favorite character from this series and I'm not big on inserting original characters, I'm using Yuuri because he's available. I'm also not taking this seriously. I'll update when I want if I can. Next, expect characters to be out-of-character as I'm only going roughly off of the anime and predominantly off of my own interpretation of that character. Finally, I can only stick so close to the original plotline without actually copying the dialogue. If I'm unable to find an alternative solution, I will use the lines used in the anime (either the subbed or dubbed version). You are warned.

* * *

Chapter One: Engaged to an Idiot

The slap rang through the room, silencing all arguments that had been going on. Conrad bolted from his seat as Gunter rushed to their majesty's side. Both were begging the young teenager to take back what he had done, but he stubbornly refused.

Gwendal for his part was staring at the soon-to-be-Maou with surprise as he tried to recall what had just happened.

If he remembered correctly, by pure happenstance, Gwendal had chosen to sit down first and when Conrad and Wolfram had followed suite, leaving only two spots open, Yuuri had chosen to sit down next to Gwendal, much to the General's interest. Few dared to get so close to him in such a short period of time knowing him. After a long moment, it seemed the boy had realized who he was now sitting beside and had stiffened significantly, but Gwendal assumed Yuuri didn't wish to insult the man by moving. Planted firmly in his seat, Yuuri had been unable to get up, even when the present Maou had entered the room and taken her seat between the double-black and her youngest son.

Curiously, Gwendal figured it was almost a blessing. Had his majesty chosen to sit next to Wolfram, the General imagined the blond-haired hothead would have insited Yuuri's anger sooner with his insults about the teenager's mother.

"Even so, his mother is a human, right?" Wolfram had said, his hands shoving into the table. "She's probably just some insensitive, immoral nobody."

"Hey!" Yuuri had gotten to his feet, ready to argue, but the General had cut across him.

"A human is a human, Wolfram. Short-lived, stubborn, and easy to get into bed."

Now that he recalled, Gwendal had only been directing the words at his mother's relationship with Dunheely Weller and hadn't even once been thinking about Yuuri's mother, whom he had never met. In all honesty, everyone at the table, with the exception of Yuuri, knew the easiest person to get into bed was Cecilie von Spitzweg and she was hardly human. A wave of guilt washed over the General as he suddenly felt as if his cousin's brainwashing ideals had rubbed off on him a little.

The dishes clattered off the table and Gwendal couldn't stop an exasperated sigh from exiting his throat at his youngest brother's rash actions.

"How dare you!" Wolfram was fuming as he panted hard with pent rage. "A worthless half like you can't possibly measure up to Gwendal!"

"Wolfram." Gwendal growled, but his voice went unheard as both Gunter and Conrad panicked.

The General watched in complete disbelief as Yuuri bent down to pick up the knife on the floor. Another exhausted sigh escaped his throat as he realized what had really just happened.

Gwendal von Voltaire, skilled tactician, General of the Maou's Army, and Admiral of Shin Makoku's Navy, had become engaged to an idiot.

* * *

The following day found the group of royals in the courtyard while Yuuri tried some pathetic attempt to escape an actual duel.

Gwendal watched with a grim look on his face, knowing Wolfram wouldn't settle for anything that humiliated him. Subconsciously, the gray-haired demon began to build up invisible shields around the courtyard as he recalled the last time he had seen Wolfram this angry.

Yuuri's "sumo" dueling, or whatever the teenager called it, ended quickly, but not nearly as swift as it took Wolfram to lose his temper all over again. Conrad had just enough time to toss Yuuri a sword before Wolfram had drawn his own. In an instant, Yuuri was on the defense, having barely enough time to block the blond demon's attacks.

On instinct, Gwendal's barriers strengthened and sweat began to build on his brow from the exertion on his magic.

His caution paid off.

A powerful swing from Yuuri, which Gwendal silently praised the youth for, sent Wolfram's sword flying from the demon's hand. It clattered upon the ground several feet away from its master.

Yuuri sat on the ground, exhausted from the short duel, but, as Gwendal had expected, Wolfram would not let his pride be cut down so easily.

Flame ignited in the blond's hand, summoned by the demon.

"I haven't lost yet!" Wolfram barked out as Yuuri backed away, fright evident on his face.

Gwendal heard Gunter about to make a protest, but the General was quick to interfer and answer the questions the King's advisor had ready for him.

"This is a good chance to test his true self." Gwendal stated in his usual gruff tone.

Gunter didn't like this reply as he pointed out their majesty had yet to make a contract with the Yousou.

"Magical power is based on the person's spirit." Gwendal reminded the advisor. "If that-I mean, if his majesty-is honestly the true Maou, he should be able to summon magic, even without making a contract."

It only took a couple of moments for things to get out of control, not that Gwendal felt things, aside from himself and what he had set up, were in any kind of control.

Yuuri was able to dodge the two spheres of fire Wolfram had conjured with relative ease and even managed to duck out of the way of the massive fiery lion Wolfram had created.

Gwendal spun, eyes going wide as he realized the lion wasn't stopping as it headed straight towards a passing maid. The strain on his magic made it difficult for him to summon up anymore. Aside from the barrier separating the maid from Wolfram's deadly magic, Gwendal dropped all of his shields and focused as much of his energy on the remaining barrier as he could muster.

The barrier increased in strength just in time to block the brunt of the blast, causing the lion to explode into nothing, but the maid collapsed from the exposure to such intense heat. Guards rushed to her side in an instant.

The barrier disintegrated and Gwendal heaved out a breath of relief that no one noticed.

Everyone was focused instead upon an infuriated Yuuri.

One moment, they had an angry teenager turning to face Wolfram and in the next Yuuri was replaced by a young man. The clouds had rolled in and thunder growled in the sky as rain began to pour down from the once sunny day.

Gwendal was watching their Maou with keen interest, not sure why he both liked and disliked the abrupt change. Where once was a small, timid, and uncertain boy who could almost be classified as cute now stood a powerful and even dangerous demon king who was intimidating in more ways than one.

The General glanced up at the sky only briefly, knowing the boy must have immense power if he was capable of summoning rainclouds. No other demon with a water contract had been able to perform such a feat as far as Gwendal knew.

When Yuuri began to speak, Gwendal looked back to the youth, surprised at how deep and almost wise the soon-to-be-Maou's voice sounded. The anger there was schooled, but only a little as if the rage was a wild stallion chomping at the bit and Yuuri was using all his strength to keep the reins pulled taut.

Twin dragons made of water erupted from Yuuri's palms and swirled around in a chaotic deadly dance. They plummeted from the sky and Wolfram did not have the ability to dodge them. Twisting around him, they lifted the blond up into the air amid his screams. All any of the remaining nobles and guards could do was watch, shocked by what they were witnessing.

Despite this chaos and horror, Gwendal seemed to find a bit of relief.

"I see." He spoke without really thinking as a smile graced his lips. "So the spirit is authentic."

Only a second after he had spoken these words, the spell cast over the scene snapped. Yuuri had muttered something, but none on the sidelines had caught it. Then he fell backwards, his dragons disappearing and sending Wolfram unceremoniously to the ground.

Naturally, Gunter was the first to react as he rushed from the sidelines to his majesty's side.

For his part, Gwendal simply stood there, impressed by the power the boy had shown, but uncertain how an "idiot", no matter how strong in magic, was going to lead this country.

He spent the rest of the day in his office, brooding.

* * *

Yuuri awoke three days later and it was Gunter who explained the event to the youth, who didn't remember a bit of it, much to Gunter's worry, though the advisor dismissed it as the strain of conjuring up so much magic for the first time.

The teenager was quick to ask about the maid, whom Gunter reassured would be well in a few days before the advisor hesitated to continue.

Was it wise to inform the boy of Gwendal defending Doria? Would it increase Gunter's precious young King's obvoius passion for the General?

Desperate wishful thinking flitted through the advisor's mind. It would have been so much easier had Yuuri proposed to Wolfram or Conrad! The former would have acted out of rage and ruined his chances for a good relationship with the soon-to-be-Maou while the latter would have gracefully rejected Yuuri's advances, knowing his place as a half-demon would forever be as the Maou's protector rather than his lover. In fact, things would have been just about perfect had Yuuri simply proposed to Gunter instead.

Gunter shook away his thoughts.

"Gwendal had protected her with a barrier." Gunter admitted finally and watched Yuuri lift his eyes in surprise.

"Gwendal did?"

For once, Gunter was glad for Wolfram as the hotheaded demon was currently standing at the window, which distracted Yuuri from persuing anymore questioning about Gwendal's preemptive move to protect the castle from his younger brother's temper.

Wolfram turned his nose up at the glare Yuuri gave him and Gunter gave a discrete sigh, knowing the duel three days ago wasn't going to be enough to rid the boy prince of his haughty attitude.

"Where's Conrad?" Yuuri questioned after a long pause.

Gunter flinched.

He had known the teenager would ask, but he had hoped to prolong answering as he knew it would distress Yuuri.

Despite his trepidations, Gunter knew there was no way of avoiding it.

"Your majesty," Gunter began nervously. "While you were sleeping, some...problems arose."

"Huh?" Yuuri turned to Gunter in surprise. "What kind of problems?"

Wolfram gave a snort of contempt.

"My brother is engaged to an idiot." The blond muttered to himself, but neither Yuuri nor Gunter heard him, which Wolfram decided was probably a good thing given the power the soon-to-be-Maou had desplayed the last time he'd gotten angry.

As Gunter tried to explain to a confused Yuuri, Wolfram sighed to himself, wondering how things could have ended had Yuuri, in his foolish anger, slapped Wolfram instead of Gwendal. He eventually decided he was best not knowing.

Meanwhile, Yuuri had completely forgotten about his accidental proposal.

Wolfram sighed again.

Ignorance was bliss.


	2. Dreams of a Child

Chapter Two: Dreams of a Child

Gwendal wasn't sure how he felt when one his men reported Yuuri, Shin Makoku's prospective Maou, had arrived at the human village the General was currently trying to save. His initial thought was of the power Yuuri possessed and its uses in this particular situation. Then Gwendal remembered the boy was his betrothed and he should be concerned foremost with the soon-to-be-Maou's safety, rather than how useful he would be right now. Since the teenager had zero training in swordsmanship, aside from whatever he had learned to knock Wolfram's sword out of his hand, and since Yuuri was relatively new to magic and recently recovered from his first use of it, Gwendal knew the last place for Yuuri was here for the present.

Giving a disgruntled sigh, the General urged his horse forward and headed towards where his men reported seeing the boy.

Love and all the affairs attached to this word were all troublesome in Gwendal's case. When it came to Yuuri's abrupt proposal, Gwendal had been as shocked as everyone else in the room, but he felt he understood the least out of those present on what was appropriate to do. He'd spent an entire day in his office trying to work out the best course of action.

Initially, he considered calling the engagement off from the beginning. Yuuri had only slapped Gwendal out of anger and it had nothing to do with love or even infatuation. Gwendal understood Yuuri hadn't meant to propose, being as new to Shin Makoku's customs as a newborn baby. Why he hadn't decided to end the engagement was a political matter he knew Conrad and likely everyone else in the entire country would come to realize in a short period of time. Placing himself at Yuuri's side, whether or not the soon-to-be-Maou agreed wholeheartedly, meant Gwendal had the opportunity to influence Yuuri's decisions. Again, Gwendal conjured up the image of a newborn as Yuuri was just that. Gwendal could guide the youth from Yuuri's side, teaching him how to rule like a proper Maou, and, most importantly, ensure Shin Makoku survived the reign of this infantile half from another world.

Gwendal's brows were pinched hard enough to hurt, but he ignored the pain as he was too focused on thinking.

He knew eventually the engagement would mean a wedding, which he had a feeling would be the spur Yuuri needed to call off the engagement himself. The General, on the other hand, was fairly sure even the slightest bit of intimidation from his part would cause Yuuri to stop resisting and just go along with it. By then, Gwendal hoped he'd have enough of a hand in Yuuri's rule over Shin Makoku to use the threat of abandoning the workload onto the boy's shoulders, a tactic the General was certain would work given Yuuri indeed was still so much a child.

The demon's brows somehow managed to sink deeper.

He'd forgotten how young Yuuri was. Hadn't Conrad said Yuuri would be fifteen by now? A sick sort of feeling crawled into his stomach and he gritted his teeth.

Fifteen years old for a human was about eighty for a demon, which meant Yuuri was equivalent to Wolfram's age. This thought made Gwendal shudder, though not nearly as much as figuring out that fifteen really meant Yuuri was closer to three by demon standards.

His thoughts were only spared when one of his men reached him with the culprit for the fires and conflict in the village.

Ordering the man be brought with him, Gwendal decided it was about time the teenager learned what being a Maou really meant.

In some way, Gwendal knew he was jealous of the boy. From the innocent look in Yuuri's eyes, Gwendal knew the boy hadn't seen or tasted war. In fact, it appeared Yuuri hadn't faced any real kind of hardship whatsoever, much to Gwendal's disgust. Trials shaped a man and Gwendal knew more than most how much the beating winds of trials could completely change a stone until it was unrecognizable. Even now, Gwendal knew the Conrad before the war was not the same one standing beside Yuuri on the ridge Gwendal's company was approaching.

Yuuri's innocence only proved his youth all the more and Gwendal was left with a bad taste in his mouth by the time he reached the ridge.

To forget about his inner thoughts, Gwendal hastily began to speak, going on about the prisoner before him rather than the safety of their future king. It was easier to talk about another subject when his mind was already raw from thinking about Yuuri.

"What about the fire?" Yuuri interrupted and Gwendal stiffened, having wished to avoid an actual exchange with the teenager. "Can you put it out?"

Gwendal heaved in a breath before he spoke again.

"Why don't you?" Gwendal couldn't keep the snarl out of his voice. "After all, you have the contract with water and I think we can all agree you've waited long enough to use it. If you don't hurry up, your majesty, the whole village will burn down and so will the surrounding forest."

Yuuri's eyes filled with panic at the suggestion, but it was Wolfram who spoke.

"The dolt doesn't remember anything about using the magic." Wolfram huffed in anger. "I doubt he can even conjure it now! He's completely useless."

Gwendal closed his eyes, feeling a headache forming.

"If you can't help us, then stay out of our way." Gwendal snapped.

The General wasted no time turning the prisoner over to the villagers, knowing justice would be swiftest with them and their rage.

He was surprised when Yuuri instead jumped between the prisoner and the villagers, causing Gwendal to internally panic.

"What are you doing?" Gwendal barked, glowering at Yuuri as he quickly dismounted.

"Gwendal, make them stop!" Yuuri ordered, holding up his hands to bar the villagers from getting past. "This guy might be the culprit, but how will killing him solve anything?"

The General stalked past his men to stand slightly between them and Yuuri, though there wasn't quite enough space for him to fit.

"Did something happen in the tent?"

Gwendal spoke low to Yuuri, trying to hide what he was saying to the youth from as many people as he could.

Yuuri flinched at the General's words and glared at him fiercely.

"Don't you have something more important to be doing?" Yuuri hissed back, mimicking Gwendal's discretion. "Like, I don't know, putting out the fires?"

"Do you think it that easy?" Gwendal's lip curled. "It's fire caused by magic. It isn't easy to put out. We need someone capable of water magic, like yourself, your majesty."

Gwendal realized his mistake in an instant as he noticed the prisoner stiffen. The General glared at his men, who jerked at the suddenness.

"Make sure he's secure." Gwendal demanded and his men tightened their grips.

"You've done all you can?" Yuuri questioned, drawing Gwendal's attention back to him. "Everything?"

"I thought perhaps I could build a barricade around the fire." Gwendal informed the youth. "But it would sacrifice too much of the surrounding forest."

"But a barricade wouldn't work anyways. It'd burn."

"I am an earth user." Gwendal clarified.

"There has to be another way-"

"Brother." Wolfram caught the General's attention. "Would this attack be a declaration of war?"

Gwendal could almost feel the tension around Yuuri rise.

The demon hesitated, not sure why he was uncertain about what to say.

"I doubt it." Gwendal finally snapped out. "Why don't you think more rationally, Wolfram? There aren't any soldiers on the opposing side. The only ones who need to punished are those actively involved, which means our prisoner here. What is important is clarification."

Wolfram glared at Gwendal.

"Wait a minute-"

Yuuri tried to get into the conversation, but Wolfram would not permit it.

"Then are we to sit back and bite our fingers while we let them atrociously attack our lands?"

Gwendal could almost hear the panic shuddering from Yuuri's body as the boy tried to interrupt Wolfram.

The General sighed when the boy turned to Conrad and began his monologue about peace and war. The demon listened. He swore to Shinou he did, but it sounded like only the ramblings of a dreaming child with wishful thinking and Gwendal just couldn't stand it.

"Hold your tongue!"

The General rounded on Yuuri, startling the youth.

"If you don't intend to lead this country, then stop talking. I have a responsibility to protect Shin Makoku. I don't know about your own country, but we, the demons, have our own way of dealing with things."

Gwendal was certain this would end it all. He was certain his words would send Yuuri back to where he came from and leave Gwendal to pick up the pieces. Even Shinou would then be unable to deny the General was the best choice for ruling the country as, aside from Stoffel, there really wasn't anyone else left.

"Then I'll change it."

The General stepped back in slight shock at Yuuri's announcement.

"I'll change the way of the demons." Yuuri continued, determination in both his eyes and his voice. "I'll become the Maou."

Gwendal's jaw set itself sternly, but he couldn't argue. If Yuuri wanted to be the Maou then all Gwendal could really say is they were finally heading the right direction with the kid, but not entirely. It sounded to him like Yuuri couldn't stand demons acting like demons, thus Gwendal could only assume the boy wanted them to act like humans. He wasn't sure where this really left them.

An explosion turned everyone to face the fire as it consumed the village.

Gwendal's frown darkened as memories of the war flashed through his mind. Would this land ever truly know peace?

Then it happened, too fast for even Gwendal to react, and before anyone knew it the captive had pinned Yuuri down with a glass shard to the boy's throat.

The prisoner ordered everyone to not move and then demanded a horse.

Gwendal looked towards his men.

"Bring him mine."

"Gwendal!" Conrad shouted in disbelief.

Gwendal's man didn't even hesitate as he grabbed the dark mount's reigns.

"Brother, no." Wolfram blinked in horror at the General. "He's your fiance!"

The elder demon gave a growl of annoyance as the prisoner cackled.

"Is he really?" The prisoner laughed as the horse was brought towards them. "You don't wait long to try and assert your position, do you, Lord von Voltaire?"

Gwendal took the reigns of his horse from his man and held the steed still.

"Gwendal, stop!" Conrad begged, but the General ignored him.

"Don't a single one of you take another step closer!" The prisoner ordered of everyone as he brought Yuuri towards the giant horse.

"Brother, why?" Wolfram questioned as Yuuri tried to mount the steed.

Gwendal did nothing, but stare determinedly at the prisoner as he let go of the reins and took a few steps away from his horse.

Out of no where, a child dove from the bushes and tackled the prisoner's feet, causing the man to topple over. In the same instance, Gwendal's horse reared up, flinging Yuuri out of the saddle. The General had just enough time to dive forward and catch Yuuri before the boy could hurt himself.

Yuuri blinked in surprise, but didn't immediately get up as he lay rested in Gwendal's arms.

"Gwendal?" The teenager finally responded as he looked up at the gray-haired demon.

"As if my horse would let anyone, but me, ride him." Gwendal scoffed and even managed a small smile for the soon-to-be-Maou.

"You...planned it?" Yuuri was shocked. "You knew he'd throw me, so you let him take your horse?"

"Why else would I willing hand over my horse?" Gwendal's scowl returned. "You truly are daft."

Yuuri was pulled away from his conversation with Gwendal by shouting and before the General could think of anything else to say or do the boy had rushed off to the child who had rescued him. Though initial irritated by this, the General was quick to push aside his feelings on the matter and focus instead of thinking over his next course of action. The fire was only getting worse and they needed to keep it from spreading into the nearby forest.

The teenager's yell caused Gwendal to look up and before he knew it rain was falling down around them.

He decided that answered his question perfectly.

* * *

"Gwendal." Conrad's voice made the General glare on instinct. "I would like to ask you a question, if it isn't a trouble."

They were on the road once more, now returning to Blood Pledge Castle. The villagers they had just rescued were being sent to nearby towns until their homes could be rebuilt. It was the best Gwendal could do for now and Yuuri had passed out from exhaustion after using his magic again. They needed to return him to the Castle, so he could rest before his coronation ceremony.

A talk with Conrad was inevitable now that the two men weren't rushing towards possible disaster and they were generally alone since his majesty was sleeping and Wolfram was taking up the rear guard. Despite this, Gwendal had hoped Conrad would put off this conversation until after the coronation at least and the General had also hoped he'd have thought of an appropriate response.

"Feel free." Gwendal finally answered Conrad.

"I was only wondering when you were going to call off the engagement."

Gwendal frowned.

"I figured, since his majesty is the one who proposed, it is customary that he be the one who calls it off."

"I know you're not an idiot, Gwendal." Conrad's tone had changed in an instant from somewhere near pleasant to dark and impatient. "Surely, you've worked out that his majesty is not accustomed to our traditions. It would be-"

"It would be prudent then that you teach him." Gwendal snapped back.

"Since you were the one proposed to, perhaps it is best that you speak to him of the matter."

"I'm far too busy to be teaching his majesty anything. As you are by his side as his protector, I don't see why you can't make time."

"Gwendal." Conrad's voice was sharp. "What are your intentions with his majesty?"

The General scowled ahead.

"I'm trying to make sure Stoffel and Hubert don't happen again."

The man glared at Conrad.

"It won't." Conrad assured his brother, his features softening slightly. "Yuuri is nothing like them."

"No." Gwendal agreed. "But he is naive and easily manipulated."

"He's not." Conrad objected.

"Don't you dare deny that he can be manipulated." Gwendal spat back. "I'm simply ensuring he doesn't."

"By being engaged to him?" Conrad scoffed.

"By ensuring he's not engaged to someone else!"

Gwendal urged his horse ahead, leaving Conrad behind.

He knew Conrad was aware of Gwendal's lie, but how could the demon lord admit the truth? How could he tell his half-demon brother how much Gwendal was still scarred from the war? How could he prove his distrust of half-demons and humans when Gwendal had been the one to essentially banish another for spouting such falsehoods? The war burned through his mind. He never wanted to see an age of such bloodshed again and if it meant keeping Yuuri glued to his side then Gwendal would do it. Any of the brothers would do what they had to if it kept Shin Makoku safe, even if it was simply another war.

Age seemed to seep into Gwendal's bones as they continued to ride, this time in utter silence.

He was tired of war. He was tired of struggling. He was tired of fighting. It felt like so much work just to keep himself upright anymore and facing forward, determined to keep the future bright for everyone else while it was so grim around him. He'd even take the blow of being engaged to an ignorant boy if it meant protecting Shin Makoku.

Despite his determination, Gwendal had no idea how he was supposed to protect Shin Makoku and its citizens from the dreams of a child. They seemed like such harmless things, but the desire for peace was such a whimsical wish and Gwendal could only conclude that Yuuri was selfish to seek after such a futile thing as peace. War would always be waiting to crush him.


	3. Nothing Ever Turns Out According to Plan

Chapter Three: Nothing Ever Turns Out According to Plan

Gwendal jumped when Yozak opened the door to his office unannounced and the General gave the spy a scowl, even though he knew Yozak would ignore it.

"I'm sure you haven't forgotten etiquette, Gurrier." Gwendal growled as the spy approached his desk. "But shouldn't you have knocked?"

Yozak just smiled as he gave a respectful bow.

"Sorry, your excellency, but I just here to bring a quick message."

Gwendal scowled down at his paperwork and began working again.

"What is it? Spit it out."

"His majesty, King Yuuri, has returned."

Gwendal's gaze shot up to the bright blue eyes of the spy, unable to mask his shock.

"What?" The General stood up, forgetting all about his paperwork. "Where? When?"

"Just now." Yozak answered, his smirk annoying the demon. "In the baths here in Voltaire Castle. I got here as quickly as I could, considering you're his-"

He didn't finish his sentence as the demon lord was now glaring at him darkly.

"My apologies." Yozak's smile grew even more mischievous. "Is my information faulty?"

Frowning, Gwendal headed for the door.

"Where is he now?"

"I believe Lord von Christ kidnapped him to the library for paperwork and discussion of how to run the kingdom." Yozak answered, his grin growing.

"Great." Gwendal snapped, his brow creasing with increased annoyance. "I just hope he doesn't mention the growing hostilities. From what I've seen of his majesty, we can expect he'll make some rash decision to do nothing if conflict breaks out."

Yozak didn't respond and Gwendal took this as a sign the spy agreed with him.

"I'll be nearby if you need me." Yozak dismissed himself and Gwendal started down the hall towards the library.

He wasn't exactly sure how he felt and, not being a dissector of his emotions, decided to try to push all of the anger, uncertainty, and concern to the back of his mind. As he had told Yuuri before, he had a responsibility to protect the citizens of Shin Makoku and if the King was going to run out on them then Gwendal would have to step in and solve the problem himself.

This became a little more difficult to do with the newly christened Maou having returned from wherever he'd disappeared to.

He paused at the library door when he heard voices and grimaced at what he heard Gunter saying.

"So please be prepared to declare war." Gunter stated, confirming Gwendal's suspicions that the adviser would inform the boy king of Shin Makoku's latest crisis.

As Gwendal expected, Yuuri responded in surprise and adamant refusal to go through with a war if one became necessary. Anger boiled up into Gwendal's veins. The child was acting like a-

His thoughts froze.

Of course a child would act like a child. What else had Gwendal expected?

"What do you mean by aggressive activities?" Yuuri demanded in a nearly defiant tone that infuriated Gwendal. "How do you expect me to understand when you're so vague?"

Without further delay, Gwendal opened the door to the library and didn't bother with an announcement when three sets of eyes rested on him.

"They're spending lots of money hiring esoteric skill handlers, your majesty." Gwendal snarled, incapable of hiding his disdain. "Humans need wizards in order to fight against our demon tribe members."

There was a pause as Gwendal let this sink in, but instead of seeing a defiant Yuuri as he had expected he watched as Yuuri's eyes became distraught and worried. The demon hesitated, not sure how to respond to this.

"I don't recall giving permission for your majesty to make yourself at home in my castle."

Gwendal closed his eyes for a second as he tried to calm down his anger. When he opened them he was met with a disapproving glare from Gunter and a cold stare from Conrad while Yuuri remained as distressed as before.

"I'll extend that invitation now then." Gwendal finally ground out. "If you must work from here, your majesty, then you have my permission to use Voltaire Castle for any of your needs."

Conrad's brows shot up at this, the cold melting away from his face, and even Gunter's features softened. Yuuri, on the other hand, could only stutter, not sure why Gwendal's attitude had suddenly changed.

Abruptly, Wolfram arrived and gave Yuuri a glare that would have seared a hole into the new Maou's forehead had Yuuri been anyone else. As the blond began to question Yuuri's abrupt disappearance during the coronation ceremony, Gwendal went to the bookshelf and pulled out a rolled up map, which he then proceeded to unfurl before Gunter. With Wolfram distracting the boy king it was easy for Gwendal to begin discussing the developing hostilities without Yuuri's intervention, though the General had forgotten about Conrad.

"Break it up, gentlemen." Conrad glared at his brother and the King's adviser with the cold Gwendal had become accustomed to since the war. "Don't you think you should be reporting this to his majesty first?"

Gunter was quick to agree, but Gwendal did not in the least.

"No." Gwendal answered, eliciting a surprised response for Yuuri. "I believe that children like him should mind their own business."

"It seems your business is to push us into conflict, but I'm not planning on going to war."

Gwendal wasn't sure how much more angry he could get before he snapped.

"What do you want to do then, your majesty? Talk? Surrender?"

"Gwendal." Gunter gasped at the General. "You shouldn't-"

"No, he's almost right, Gunter." Yuuri stopped his adviser. "I do want to talk to them. It could all be some kind of misunderstanding."

Gwendal opened his mouth to respond, but Yuuri cut across him.

"Oh, and don't tell me you've already offered to talk. With your arrogant ways, who'd want to talk to you?"

The demon lord was certain under other circumstances he'd have been able to withstand such an insult, but Conrad's amused chuckle seemed to pour lemon juice into the wound.

"CONRART!" Gwendal barked, causing his half-brother to perk into attention. "His majesty seems to be cranky! Maybe, he needs a little nap!"

He turned to leave, only then realizing he had done the hand motions for knitting. Pride injured and his rage about to boil over, he completely ignored when Yuuri started after him, his only intent being to leave the office before he tossed the teenager out a window.

"Hey, Gwendal!"

The demon lord's boiling blood chilled in an instant, leaving him frozen as his eyes met those of Anissina. She was talking, but he wasn't hearing her words. He was just staring at her, trapped between two evils as his mind went completely blank aside from one word circling around his head: escape. He had to escape!

"Who's this?"

As if on instinct, which it wasn't because Gwendal's instinct was telling him to run, the General stepped between Anissina and Yuuri when the woman tried to peer around him.

"You should test your new invention out on Gunter." Gwendal stated and heard the adviser gasped in disbelief at the General's betrayal. "I'm busy and he's got a lot of free time right now."

"I do not!" Gunter objected, but it seemed he didn't have to.

"Oh!" Anissina gasped. "Your majesty! It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Unable to avoid the inevitable any longer, Gwendal gave up and finally stepped aside.

"This is Lady Anissina von Karbelnikoff." Gwendal introduced her to the teenager.

That was all Gwendal even had to do. From there, Anissina took over and Gwendal dismissed himself silently, knowing Yuuri would be occupied for a while with Anissina's fanatical inventions.

In the meantime, the General decided he would do what he could to research a possible way out of the war. Despite what Yuuri believed at present, Gwendal was against war unless it was the only option. Admittedly, the General was more prone to pick war as a solution to their problems than most would be, but the demon lord had seen what could happen if war was not fought. It was what could happen if war was fought that stayed the General's decision to immediately commence an attack. He didn't want anymore bloodshed either, but he knew it was at times necessary. How he was going to convince Yuuri of this simple truth was his main issue.

As he began to dig through his books, Gwendal recalled what Yozak had been about to say in his office earlier and he gave a sigh. There was a reason why Gwendal hadn't called off the engagement yet and this was one of them. He needed to use this influence now while he still could, but the question was how to without drawing too much suspicions. Since he was the eldest brother, he was supposed to take over for the King in his absence and even fill some of the King's roles until the youth was ready for the full weight of responsibility. Advising the King was assumed to be on this list of duties, but Yuuri already had Gunter. Could Gwendal really step in without drawing suspicion to his actions? He knew Wolfram would support him, but he couldn't count on Conrad and he wasn't too sure about Gunter with how smitten the adviser was with Yuuri. Considering these were the closest to Yuuri's side, Gwendal felt a little bit outnumbered.

Anissina's voice broke through the wall and Gwendal stiffened in fear before realizing she was speaking to Yuuri in the next room over.

"We just have to prevent humans from coming over here." Anissina was saying.

Gwendal didn't hear the last bit of her speech, though he could easily assume it had something to do with one of her inventions being the solution. The demon lord, however, was struck with an idea.

"Of course!" He gasped in disbelief. "Why didn't I think of that before?"

Without further delay, Gwendal left the library and hurried back to his office, a particular book coming to mind.

* * *

Yuuri sat back down in the chair he had occupied earlier in the library, this time with only Conrad in the room.

"Are Anissina's inventions always like that?" Yuuri questioned in exasperation as Conrad took his own seat.

"Yes." The Captain replied. "And Gwendal-"

Yuuri looked up at his godfather when the man didn't continue.

"What is it, Conrad?"

The Captain smiled, trying to mask his hesitation.

"Oh, it's just that Gwendal's pride would be hurt if I told you. Anyways, Gwendal is usually Anissina's guinea pig. They're childhood friends, I suppose."

Yuuri smiled slightly.

"Gwendal has put up with a lot, hasn't he?"

"What do you think of him?" Conrad asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Yuuri blinked at the man. "Who? Gwendal? I don't know. He's got that scary grumpy face."

Conrad chuckled.

"Yes. Lady Cecilie has always complained it is why Gwendal could never get engaged...well, until you."

"Wait!" Yuuri jerked, eyes going wide. "What? What do you mean?"

"Well, you proposed to Gwendal." Conrad reminded the teenager.

"Oh, yeah." Yuuri frowned. "I'd completely forgotten. He's not taking that seriously, is he?"

"Well, he hasn't officially called it off and he didn't reject you."

"Oh, man..." Yuuri groaned. "You'd think he'd have done that immediately. He doesn't seem like the type to go along with a sudden engagement to someone he hardly knows and I'm a man!"

"It is unusual behavior for Gwendal."

"I'm sure he sees it as an honor." Wolfram interrupted their conversation and Conrad internally cursed. "Being engaged to the Maou is an honor even Gwendal can't refuse."

"Huh..." Yuuri sighed. "I guess, he could see it that way..."

The boy king turned to window while Conrad glared at his little brother for ruining the Captain's attempt at revealing Gwendal's true purpose for retaining the engagement. He needed to let Yuuri know the truth, but he wasn't going to be able to while in Voltaire Castle. He'd have to be subtle until he was outside of the estate.

"Who are those men?"

Yuuri's question brought Conrad's focus to the window where Gwendal's men could be seen talking to one another while they prepared their mounts.

"Gwendal's staff." Conrad answered, fighting to keep his voice calm. "They must be getting read to take a message to their units in each area."

Yuuri's dismayed tone made Conrad's dislike for Gwendal's actions grow.

"So we really are about to go to war."

"I believe so." Conrad mumbled as he faced his king.

Yuuri's face fell, staring sadly at the tabletop. Even Wolfram was quiet as the weight of this realization settled over the room.

"No matter what I say, there's not much I can do if the chief of state feels we're about to be attacked." Yuuri sighed. "But I don't want to give up trying for peace."

* * *

Gwendal took a deep breath at hearing Yuuri's words through the door and decided now was as good a time as any to step in again.

"Then you share our values." Gwendal stated as he entered the library once more. "None of us wants to see another war, your majesty."

Yuuri blinked at this, surprised by the General's sudden appearance.

"You have a plan?" Conrad asked in shock.

"Yes, but I'd like to speak to his majesty alone." Gwendal glared when Conrad opened his mouth to protest. "You can trust him in my care, Conrart."

"I'll be fine." Yuuri reassured the Captain, but Conrad didn't look the least bit convinced.

"If you need me, I'll be outside the door."

Conrad dismissed himself, but not without casting Gwendal a chilling glare as he passed the gray-haired demon. Even Wolfram narrowed his eyes before stepping out of the room. The door clicked shut behind them.

Yuuri straightened when Gwendal's attention turned to him.

"What did you need to speak to me about that you can't say in front of Conrart and Wolfram?" Yuuri demanded, his eyes narrowing.

Gwendal almost smiled at the boy, but kept his face stern.

"It's not that I can't speak in front of them." Gwendal corrected. "It's that I choose not to. I wanted to apologize for losing my patience with you earlier. I've grown too accustomed to dealing with the other aristocrats and had forgotten you still needed guidance."

Taken aback by this, Yuuri could only mumble, "Apology accepted."

Gwendal then continued.

"You wanted to know how to avoid a war, your majesty?"

"Yes." Yuuri's confidence returned. "Yes, I do."

"There are measures we can take," Gwendal sighed. "But they are not a guarantee."

"Explain."

Gwendal chose to sit across from Yuuri in hopes of appearing less threatening.

"We need to crush the human's interest in meddling with us." The demon explained. "There is an old hidden weapon that only you, as our true Maou, can wield. All legends of this weapon have told of a power that would devastate the Maou's enemies. It is an ultimate weapon. We call it Morgif."

"Morg-what?"

"Morgif." Gwendal repeated. "It has been missing for eight generations of Maou and only recently have we heard even a whisper of its whereabouts. With Morgif at your side, your majesty, you'd be able to intimidate the human forces into not attacking us."

"If you tell me where it is, I'll go get it right now and bring Morgith back." Yuuri stood, determination in his voice and excitement in his eyes.

"It's Morgif, your majesty." Gwendal corrected. "And it's in a far away country that, furthermore, is underdeveloped, ruled by humans, and hates demons."

"I don't care." Yuuri argued. "If Morgar will stop a war then I have to retrieve it."

"It's Morgif and of course you'll have to retrieve it. As the demon king, you are the only one who can wield Morgif."

"Good." Yuuri grinned. "I bet that weapon is a sword too. In my video games, Ragnarok, Excalibur, and Orahalgon are holy swords used to fight the last boss, so I know I can't stop this war without a holy sword."

Gwendal sighed.

"It's not a holy sword." Gwendal argued. "It's a demon sword."

Yuuri's grin died in a flash.

"What? No way!"

"Why would it be anything else?"

Yuuri couldn't stop a pout from forming on his lips.

"I guess, you have a point."

Gwendal stood.

"You should speak with Conrad and arrange passage into the human lands. I'll speak with Gunter. He knows more about the sword's location and can provide you with the necessary information you will need for your journey. As you will want to be discreet, I advise you take only Conrad and one another to accompany you on your quest."

"Conrad and one other?" Yuuri thought for a second. "I know! Why don't you come along, Gwendal? This was your idea after all!"

Gwendal's brows arched at this suggestion, surprised the boy would even think of the General coming along.

"That would be unwise." Gwendal shook his head. "I'd have to leave Wolfram in charge while I am gone and you've seen his temper."

"What about Gunter?" Yuuri questioned. "Isn't he qualified?"

"Sure, but..." Gwendal immediately imagined Gunter's panic at Yuuri setting off on this perilous quest. "But no."

"Hmmm..."

Yuuri's frown darkened as he thought hard on how to get Gwendal to tag along. Gwendal couldn't help feeling a little bit glad the Maou wanted him to journey with him, but he didn't think any solution would work. Then Yuuri said it and Gwendal immediately felt green with sickness.

"I know! What about Anissina?"

"No." Gwendal shook his head. "Absolutely-"

"Yes!"

The General's skin prickled at the sound of the woman's voice.

He had hoped today would end well, but it seemed nothing Gwendal did ever could.


	4. Suspicions on a Ship

Chapter Four: Suspicions on a Ship

Gwendal hated wearing disguises and he hated sneaking around. While he understood the necessity of being discrete, he still loathed having to put on an outfit that wasn't his green uniform and he especially despised coloring his hair and putting in contacts. While it wasn't as vital for Gwendal to disguise himself as it was for Yuuri, the General was a well-known demon of Shin Makoku, being the demon country's General, Admiral, and former Maou's eldest son. It was simply easier to put up with the disguise rather than argue with Conrad.

Grumbling to himself, Gwendal finished braiding his hair before stepping away from the mirror and heading towards where Conrad had said their room would be.

* * *

Yuuri let Conrad help him with the contacts before giving a heavy sigh.

"Man, these feel like I've got pebbles in my eyes."

"Your majesty." Conrad's chilly tone brought Yuuri's face up to meet him. "I'm sorry, but I must ask: why did Gwendal accompany us?"

"Because I asked him to." Yuuri smiled at his godfather. "And it's just "Yuuri", Conrad."

The man tried to match Yuuri's grin, but was unable to.

"But why?" Conrad persisted. "We would be better going just the two of us and Gwendal sort of stands out."

"It was his idea, this whole Morgif thing, so I thought it'd be right he come with us."

Conrad opened his mouth to continue the argument, but stopped when the door opened and Gwendal entered the room.

Yuuri turned to look at the man and his jaw fell a little.

With his hair dyed a dark brown and braided back and his eyes of a similar color, Gwendal actually looked like Conrad's brother. Their features were still different, Gwendal's being older and more manly, but the two men finally appeared related.

"Wow!" Yuuri gawked at the General. "You look so different. It's not bad! Just...different."

Gwendal didn't respond to this as he gave Yuuri a once over. The boy looked human and plain like this. The General would even go so far as to call him boring, but he wouldn't dare to speak this aloud. Regardless, the young Maou still looked young and boyish.

"Come on." Conrad encouraged, but both Gwendal and Yuuri noticed a harsher edge to his tone. "Let's get breakfast."

Yuuri stood to follow the Captain, speaking as he went.

"Are you still upset Gunter booked us this super luxury liner?" Yuuri questioned as Conrad opened the door for him.

Conrad didn't continue to hold the door open for his brother and Gwendal had to rush to catch it, casting his younger brother a glare.

"Just a little." Conrad replied, smiling down at his majesty. "We'll just have to be careful and not draw any attention to ourselves. That shouldn't be too hard. Right, Gwendal?"

"Talk to your other half about that." Gwendal scowled at the man, not surprised when Conrad gave him a foul look in return.

"Huh?" Yuuri glanced between the two men, not sure what to make of the glaring contest or what Gwendal had said. "Other half?"

A door opened down the hall and all three turned their gazes towards it.

After a brief distraction with a merchant and his daughter, which Gwendal had to jump in to announce himself as Yuuri's fiance before Conrad dismissed him as a servant, Yuuri decided to dash off to the rescue of some crew member, much to Gwendal and Conrad's dismay.

With the two crewmen having dispersed, Yuuri leaned against the railing of the ship.

"Anyway, I was just thinking about myself." Yuuri commented, his tone idle.

"Oh?" Conrad responded as Gwendal crossed his arms and pressed his back to a wall. "How so?"

"I've been wondering why of all the things in the world I could be I became a demon king." Yuuri replied, catching Gwendal's interest. "I used to think I was unlucky."

Gwendal snorted, a smile coming to his lips.

"Unlucky, maybe." Gwendal mumbled to himself, but Yuuri didn't hear him.

"But now I realize there are much more..."

"Unlucky?" Conrad interrupted. "Is that what you were going to say?"

Yuuri glanced back to find both men looking at him, Conrad with a pleasant smile on his face and Gwendal with a hint of curiosity in his eyes.

"Yeah..." Yuuri turned around. "But that's not right, is it? For example: take that kid we just rescued."

"But to decide he's unlucky is a little bit one-sided, don't you think?" Conrad questioned and Gwendal looked to his brother, his curiosity growing.

"You're mature." Yuuri muttered, looking away from the two men.

"He's a lot older than you." Gwendal grunted, shoving away from the wall.

"You're even older." Conrad reminded his brother, who scowled at him. The unspoken words seemed to hang between them, "But hardly more mature."

Yuuri laughed at their interaction.

"Come on, you two." Yuuri approached them. "You can't be almost fighting the whole trip. What's wrong?"

Both men looked away from each other.

"Nothing." They responded in unison.

Yuuri sighed.

"I guess, as long as you're not at each other's throats..."

* * *

Dinner found them under a canopy on the deck experiencing one of the more disgusting of the human customs of the lands around Shin Makoku: disposal of food off of the plate and onto the floor. Gwendal didn't even want to step anywhere for fear of getting something sticky and half-eaten stuck to his boots. Yuuri was likewise disgusted, making a face while whining about the situation. Quickly, Gwendal's appetite vanished.

Then out of nowhere, a large woman with oversized breasts and biceps appeared, rushing up to Yuuri.

Gwendal scowled.

"Oh, my!" The woman said in a high-pitched voice. "What a cutie! I could just eat you up!"

Yuuri's face was nothing, but panic.

"You too." Yuuri responded, blinking rapidly as if he couldn't believe what he was witnessing. "What a wonderful pair of biceps you have there."

Gwendal's scowl darkened.

"Thanks." The woman's voice deepened drastically. "I work out."

The General couldn't stop himself from stiffening as Yuuri's eyes were filled with a new kind of panic.

The woman leaned in closer.

"Say, wanna dance?" She suggested, batting her eyelashes. "I'm hot to trot with you."

"I'm sorry." Gwendal stepped in, trying not to touch the abomination before him. "But he's taken...by me."

The room grew significantly more quiet and Gwendal realized with surprise several of the women on the deck had been intending to ask Yuuri to dance with them, though hadn't gotten up the courage yet. With Gwendal's announcement, any hope of them getting a dance was stomped down. No one wanted to compete against the glaring and rather tall man now standing between Miss Biceps and Yuuri.

Miss Biceps stepped back, grinning mischievously.

"Then dance with me, Mister..."

"I don't dance." Gwendal snarled.

"Mister Idondance!" Miss Biceps grinned fiercely as she grabbed Gwendal's hand, tugging him out onto the dance floor. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance!"

Gwendal was sure his glare would have exploded the head of anyone else, but not the orange-haired cross-dresser he was currently waltzing around the deck.

"I am going to kill you, Gurrier." Gwendal growled darkly as he guided Yozak through the motions of the waltz. "And I'm going to start by lowering your pay."

"Ouch." Yozak gave a girly giggle. "You're so harsh."

There was a pause, in which Gwendal hoped he'd escape the dance, but Yozak was quick to continue.

"Oh, look. Your fiance is dancing with a girl. Better watch out?"

Gwendal snapped his head around to look for Yuuri, but frowned when he noticed Yuuri was just dancing with the daughter of the merchant they had met earlier.

"Hardly a threat." Gwendal faced Yozak again.

"She will be in a few years." Yozak giggled again when Gwendal scowled at him. "Lighten up, sir."

"When you're dead, maybe."

"Ouch again." Yozak's eyes only laughed for a second longer before a serious look crossed his face. "But on to business I suppose. Conrart is suspicious of you, sir."

"How unlike you to report that to me."

"I think you're in the right, sir."

Gwendal looked at Yozak, his eyes narrow.

"You obviously don't trust the boy's ability to be Maou." Yozak glanced towards Yuuri. "And to tell you the truth, neither do I. We don't need another Cheri in the throne. No offense to your mother, but she was too easy to manipulate, especially by her brother. The last thing we need is for another pointless war to be waged because of the current Maou's naivety."

"Agreed..." Gwendal mumbled. "However, I only intend to keep him close until he learns to work on his own. That is, if he can learn to do his job on his own. He seems rather childish."

"That's because he's a child." Yozak reminded Gwendal. "And you're an old man. Maybe between the two of you."

"I guess, it's my turn to say 'ouch'." Gwendal sighed. "But you're right though. I am getting old. I can feel it more than I look it and he's a child. I don't have enough patience for him, but for sake of Shin Makoku, I have to try."

There was a temporary lull in their conversation.

"I trust you will not be reporting this to Conrart."

"I won't, sir. You have my word, but I think you should let him know your intentions. The last thing Shin Makoku needs is for the country's leading figures to be divided. If you keep too much secret, the Captain will get suspicious and you'll lose his trust."

Gwendal felt a headache coming on.

"I know. I'll see what I can do."

With that, they stopped the dance and Gwendal returned to his brother's side to watch as Yuuri continued to dance with the girl.

"Her name is Beatrice." Conrad suddenly said, pulling Gwendal's attention to him. "The girl. I know you weren't paying attention earlier."

"And?" Gwendal growled.

"We're going to be on this boat for a few days, so it is probably wise to get to know those we're traveling with."

Gwendal made a noise in his throat, but didn't agree with his brother.

"Why are you here, Gwendal?" Conrad demanded.

The General straightened, but not because of Conrad's words.

"Where is he going?"

Conrad looked towards the dance floor and his brows shot up when he saw Yuuri darting off.

"I guess, I better go see." Conrad sighed.

"Allow me." Gwendal headed off after Yuuri, but Conrad stopped him.

"Really, Gwendal." Conrad insisted. "I better go see."

Gwendal scowled.

"Why don't you spend the rest of the night with your other half?" Gwendal ground out. "You two haven't seen each other in a while and I'm sure she'd just love to dance with you."

Conrad opened his mouth to retort, but Gwendal didn't let him, marching off after Yuuri instead.

* * *

Gwendal opened up the cabin and entered it, not surprised when he found Yuuri there, trying vainly to put his contact lens back in.

"Here." Gwendal offered, holding out his hand. "Let me help you."

"Oh, um..." Yuuri hesitated before passing the lens over. "Thank you."

"How was your dance with...Beatrice?" Gwendal asked, fumbling over the name.

"It was okay." Yuuri answered, watching as Gwendal rinsed the lens before approaching him with it. "I'd never danced before and I felt a little awkward then I realized my lens must have fallen out."

"I see." Gwendal stopped in front of Yuuri. "Hold still."

"Okay..."

"You know, I could teach you sometime." Gwendal suggested, not sure why he was. "Knowing how to dance is almost essential for a King given that social gatherings are necessary to keep up good relations with your allies."

"Really?" Yuuri frowned. "So you'll teach me?"

"Of course."

"That's great! Thank you!"

Gwendal sighed.

"Your majesty, I can't put the lens in if you're smiling."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

The General placed a hand on Yuuri's shoulder to steady him, but never got the chance to finish the task as the boat was suddenly hit and began rocking hard. Plates shattered onto the floor and it was all Gwendal could do to keep them both upright. Finally, the rocking lessened a little and Yuuri looked up at Gwendal in surprise.

"It's like the Titanic!" Yuuri proclaimed, confusing Gwendal. "We must have hit a giant iceberg!"

The demon frowned.

"Doubtful."

"I hear screaming!" Yuuri continued. "Everybody's panicked! We have to escape right now!"

Yuuri darted around Gwendal and yanked open the door.

"Come on! Hurry up!"

Just then Conrad rushed up to the door.

"I'm glad to see you're back here safely." The man panted out. "I was really worried."

"What happened?" Gwendal demanded sternly.

"Both of you, let's go." Conrad pushed past Yuuri and headed towards the closet, opening it. "Hide in here."

"Hide?" Gwendal questioned. "Why?"

"Stop talking and just do it." Conrad ordered.

Scowling, Gwendal grabbed Yuuri and dragged him to the closet to push him inside, but he didn't follow suit.

"Why are we hiding?" Gwendal demanded.

"This ship is under attack." Conrad explained, his tone edged with annoyance and seriousness. "A major assault has been launched."

"Under attack?" Yuuri cut in. "By who?"

"Pirates." Gwendal growled.

Conrad wasted little more time shoving his brother into the cramped closet.

"What?" Yuuri gasped. "You better find a place to hide, Conrad!"

"Don't be ridiculous, sire." Conrad sighed, holding the closet doors nearly closed so Gwendal had no choice, but to crouch down beside Yuuri. "It is my obligation to protect you."

"I should be helping you." Gwendal argued.

"No." Conrad insisted. "You need to be here, taking care of his majesty."

Gwendal made a gutteral sound in his throat, but didn't get up.

"Stay hidden in here until you can't hear anymore footsteps coming down this way." Conrad instructed. "This is not the time to try anything rash. If anything were to happen to you, your majesty, you would devastate not only Gunter, but the entire nation."

"How about you?" Yuuri asked, surprising the two men.

"What do you mean?" Conrad nearly whispered.

"Would you cry for me as well?" Yuuri questioned, concern in his eyes.

Conrad smiled.

"I won't have any time." The Captain answered. "I'd be coming with you."

"What?" Yuuri started, but Conrad closed the closet door, leaving Gwendal and Yuuri in darkness.

They listened to Conrad's quick footsteps as he departed from the room and then they were left with the sound of the chaos coming from the rest of the ship. Women were screaming and men were yelling back. Swords clanged and footsteps raced in a desperate attempt to escape. Yuuri gave a slight tremble when a particularly terrified screech sliced through the air. Without thinking, Gwendal put his arm around the boy.

Several minutes passed before the noise died down.

"It's gotten pretty quiet." Yuuri mumbled into the silence.

"Your majesty," Gwendal whispered. "If we are caught by the pirates, I must ask you not to resist too much. They won't kill you because you're good-looking."

"What?" Yuuri looked over at the man. "But you're a million times more good-looking than me."

"I'm an old man." Gwendal answered. "You're young."

"But..."

"And as a demon tribesman I would not be able to let my pride be soiled by not fighting. If they come for us, I will try to defend you, but should I fail do not struggle. They will keep you alive."

"No, Gwendal, I can't let you..."

The General hushed him and the two listened as footsteps entered the room.

"I wonder if that kid escaped somehow." One of the pirates spoke.

"Nah, I checked with that lad who knows the ship inside out." Another responded. "He says it's impossible."

Gwendal glanced at Yuuri and noticed the boy's concentrated stare.

"What happened to that joker who was stupid enough to try and take us all on?" The first pirate ground out.

The General stiffened, knowing exactly who they were talking about. Immediately, he reached his hand over to cover Yuuri's mouth, knowing what the next pirate's answer would be and the youth's response.

"Oh, I'm sure the boss has taken care of him." The second snickered. "By now, he's probably been chopped into pieces."

Yuuri jerked, his breath gasping through Gwendal's hand and his leg kicking out slightly. The luggage shifted loudly and Gwendal internally cursed when the pirates reacted.

"Hey!" A pirate barked, approaching the closet. "Whoever you are! Get out here!"

Yuuri was panicking, struggling against Gwendal's hold, but the General knew what to do.

"Baa!" Gwendal called. "Baa!"

He was confused by the incredulous look Yuuri was giving him, but didn't try to explain himself.

"It's just a cat." One of the pirates laughed. "Come on. We should go check the next room."

Without further conversation, the two men left the room, shutting the door behind them.

"That was a cat?" Yuuri gawked at the demon. "I thought they went "meow meow"!"

"That's a dragon."

"No way!"

"Cats go "baa"." Gwendal insisted.

"Sheep go "baa"!" Yuuri argued. "Cats go meow!"

"I'm not going to have this argument with you, your majesty. Clearly, my way worked."

Yuuri sighed.

"You're right. Never mind that. We need to go rescue Conrad."

"Rescue?" Gwendal blinked. "We can't go out there. Conrad knew what he was doing. If he got caught then it's his own fault."

"How can you leave your brother out there?" Yuuri glared at the demon.

"Because my job is protecting you." Gwendal snarled. "And if you get caught then Conrad's sacrifice will have been in vain."

"I don't want anyone sacrificing anything for me!" Yuuri stood. "I'm going to get Conrad."

"No!"

Gwendal stood, but knocked his head into the shelf above them.

"Ouch..."

"Gwendal!" Yuuri gasped. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine..."

"Good."

Yuuri opened the closet door.

"Wait." Gwendal grabbed onto Yuuri's arm. "Your majesty, you really can't. It's safest for you..."

"I order you to let me go."

The General scowled, but did as he was told.

"I'm going to go find Conrad." Yuuri stated. "You can help if you want."

"Of course, I'll help." Gwendal curled his lip. "Because you're dead if I don't."

As Gwendal expected, they didn't even make it into the hallway. When Yuuri opened the door, they were noticed by the pirates from before. Gwendal managed to beat those two off, but it was too late. More arrived and they were surrounded.

"Gwendal, lower your weapon." Yuuri insisted. "That's an order too."

"So far," Gwendal growled as he tossed his sword down. "I'm really hating your orders."

* * *

Conrad shifted in the crowd of people as he searched the new arrivals for his companions, worry in his thoughts. This worry was replaced by disdain when he noticed Gwendal and Yuuri approaching.

"Dammit..." He growled under his breath to Yozak. "Gwendal, that idiot."

Yozak simply gazed at the two in silence.

Meanwhile, the pirate captain was making an announcement about there being too many men and wanting to get rid of them.

Conrad stiffened, looking towards the man.

"No..."

* * *

Gwendal reached a hand out protectively over Yuuri's chest. Noticing this action, the captain gave a laugh.

"We'll start by tossing that one overboard with a couple weights tied to his feet!" The captain announced, pointing at Gwendal. "And then we'll tie the rest of the men to the masts and set the ship on fire! We'll have barbecued frigate!"

"Wait a minute!" A man shouted, rising up from the crowd. "I don't want to die! Can't we pay you off?"

A pirate was quick to silence him, knocking the man down with the hilt of his sword.

"Hold it!" Yuuri shouted, moving past Gwendal, but getting stopped by two swords. "Robbers are supposed to steal money and goods! Why harm these people? They're willing to give you their valuables!"

"And what is that to us?" The captain replied as Gwendal put a hand on Yuuri's shoulder. "We're not robbers! We're pirates!"

Gwendal pulled Yuuri closer to him, but the boy's anger was bubbling up.

"No..." Gwendal growled into Yuuri's ear. "You have to keep a low profile!"

Yuuri wasn't listening.

"Where's your honor? Your dignity! Don't you have any?"

"They're pirates." Gwendal reminded him, unable to mask his sarcastic tone.

His words again went unheard as a young girl began screaming.

All hope of getting the young Maou under control dissipated when Gwendal noticed the girl screaming was Beatrice, who's pigtail was being pulled by one of the pirates.

"Please let me go!" Beatrice cried as she struggled.

"Beatrice!" Her father stood up from the crowd of men.

"PAPA!" Beatrice screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

As the scene continued to unfold, Yuuri began to tremble with rage.

Gwendal sighed.

* * *

"Finally," Conrad approached Gwendal as Yuuri stood alone against the pirates. "Here comes the demon king."

Gwendal crossed his arms as he watched.

"I'm honestly surprised." Gwendal answered. "Though I could see it about to happen. Still, we're in human territory. I highly doubt there are any elements that will obey him out here."

"Yes, I'm also worried about that." Conrad glanced at Gwendal. "Where is your sword?"

"Where do you think?" Gwendal snapped back.

"You're utterly useless in disguise."

"At least, I'm not useless back home."

Conrad opened his mouth to reply, but didn't get the chance.

The food around them suddenly flew up from the floor and compiled together in front of Yuuri, making a giant disgusting skeleton that then proceeded to chase the pirates around.

Gwendal sighed again.


End file.
